


All of My Tomorrows

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Nymobblepot Week 2019 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mentioned Jim Gordon, Mentioned Leslie Thompkins, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, Pre-Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week 2019Day 7 Free Day/ConfessionOswald, Ed, and Barbara take a break on the sub and decide to crash a wedding





	All of My Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 5x9.

Ed spread the submarine systematics on the table. “We are going to need to find a way to strengthen the bulkheads here,” he pointed on the map, “and here, if we want to take the treasure without sinking to the bottom of the harbor.”

 

“I know you'll figure it out, Ed,” Oswald squinted at the map. “I have complete trust in your abilities, that's why I have entrusted you with the construction of our submarine.”

 

“You don't understand, Oswald,” Ed slammed his palms on the map in frustration. “If I use heavier steel it will hold the treasure but it will also make the submarine a third heavier than my calculations estimated. I might as well take the submarine apart and start again.”

 

“Wait- are you suggesting we leave without it?” he finally looked up at Ed. “I am not leaving Gotham without my treasure, Nygma.”

 

Ed sighed, he knew there was no talking reason to Oswald when he had already made up his mind. “With the combined weight of you, me, Kean, and the treasure we won't make it past the break waters. Plus Edward is what, fifty or sixty pounds. The submarine can only hold five hundred pounds. Maybe six hundred, the math… it doesn't add up.”

 

“Run the numbers again, isn't that what they always say,” he shrugged.

 

Oswald did not seem to understand. He _had_ run the numbers again, and again, hoping he had miscalculated somewhere but there was no mistaking it. The submarine could not bear the weight of their load. And there wasn't time to break it down and start again. If they wanted to make it off of Gotham before Kean gave birth the load would need to be lightened. And Ed knew which of the cargo would be deemed the least valuable.

 

He would leave a little surprise for Oswald in that case.

 

Ed's stomach growled.

 

“When was the last time you ate?” Oswald chuckled.

 

“I don't know… yesterday maybe,” he rubbed his temples, he felt a little lightheaded like a headache was coming on. “I ate the rest of the rations you dropped off when I woke up.”

 

“When was the last time you slept?” Oswald helped him to sit down on the stool. “I dropped off the rations last Friday.”

 

“I'm not sure,” he frowned, it hurt his head to think. “It was Monday, I remember it was Gordon's air raid that woke me up.” Gordon ran the air raid test every Monday morning in preparation for an invasion of the US military.

 

“Today is Thursday, Ed,” Oswald’s lips were thinned in worry. “You haven't slept or eaten anything in four days.”

 

“The submarine must be finished before the invasion,” he insisted weakly.

 

“Damn it! The submarine is worthless if you kill yourself, Ed,” Oswald hit the submarine plans with his fist.

 

“Do you mean that?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Of course,” Oswald smiled. “Who will build the submarine if you kill yourself? Me? Ms. Kean? Edward? Not likely.”

 

Of course, what else would he have meant. Ed tried not to show his disappointment.

 

“I'll be fine, I just need to take a nap.”

 

“Nonsense, you will stay here tonight, I insist.”

 

“What about the submarine?”

 

“The submarine can wait for one night, Ed,” he said. “I will have Olga make you something to eat.”

 

“Better not tell her its for me, she'll put laxatives in it,” he paused. “Again.”

 

“Not that again, Olga did not spike your dinner with laxatives.”

 

“I was in the toilet half the night!”

 

“You were sick, Ed,” Oswald rolled his eyes. “You must have caught a virus.”

 

“I don't get sick. Never have.”

 

“Why would Olga want to poison your food?” Oswald asked him reasonably.

 

“She doesn't like me, never did,” he admitted. “She never thought I was good enough for you.” He had seen the way Olga had looked at him, how they had all looked at him, back then. Like they were better than him.

 

“I have been meaning to bring something up to you,” Oswald hesitated. “It doesn't make sense for you to remain at the library. I want you… I would _like_ you to move in here.”

 

“With you?” he asked surprised.

 

“Yes, I mean no. Of course not. This place is huge and you would be given your own quarters. We're closer to the warehouse here and there would be less travel time for you. Plus with the added security I can provide you here, it makes sense.”

 

Oswald’s points did make sense and he couldn't think of a counterargument, maybe he didn't want to. He had nearly forgotten how good things could be between them, how easy. There had always been an ease between them that he had never felt with Kristen, or even Isabella, or especially Lee.

 

“It is the most logical solution,” he agreed.

 

“Excellent,” Oswald leaned forward. “I will have Olga prepare your rooms.”

 

In fact it would be very easy to fall in love with Oswald, he realized. It was as though they were made for each other.

 

The door slammed open.

 

“Pengy!” Barbara called out, stopped. “Am I interrupting a moment? Because please don't have a moment in front of me, I've had morning sickness all day and I would hate to throw up in front of you.”

 

“Ms. Kean,” Oswald jumped back from Ed. “Please, we could do without the visuals,” he made a face.

 

“Listen I'm happy that your pathetic pining for each other has finally moved on to the next stage but if you're planning to join the twenty-thousand leagues under the sea club I want a lifeboat,” she smirked.

 

Ed felt himself blushing. Barbara thought they were _together._

 

“Isn't that the movie with the giant squid? I doubt we'll run into any giant squids in the waters of Gotham,” Oswald shrugged confused.

 

“The only giant squid you're planning to encounter is Ed's, am I right?” she winked at him.

 

“Wh-at are you doing here?” Oswald sputtered, his face was red with understanding.

 

“Haven't you heard the happy news yet?” Barbara handed Oswald a sheet of paper.

 

Ed watched Oswald take the paper and read what was on it. His face paled reading whatever was on it.

 

“What is it, Oswald?” he asked, afraid that the military had started their assault.

 

Barbara ripped the paper out of Oswald’s hands and started reading it. “You are cordially invited to the wedding of James Gordon and Leslie Thompkins. The ceremony will be held at the GCPD, Friday at two o'clock p.m.” She then tossed the invitation on the table.

 

Ed picked it up. “Is it real?” He should feel _something_ he supposed but there was nothing there.

 

“Oh, it's real alright. I was given the invite by the blushing bride herself,” she answered. “The absolute _nerve_ of _that_ man. His baby grows in _my_ belly and he marries _her,_ and they both expect me to witness the happy nuptials. All the while they plan to _take_ my baby away from me. It's an _insult_ is what it is.”

 

“You're not planning to go, of course,” Oswald said.

 

“Of course I am,” she pointed at Ed. “And your boyfriend over there is going to be my plus one.”

 

“Ed isn't… we're not,” Oswald started.

 

“Me? Why me?” Ed dropped the flyer.

 

“Because if Lee Thompkins thinks to embarrass me by marrying my baby _daddy_ under my nose, the least I can do is embarrass her by bringing her bad mistake she would rather forget about to her wedding,” she grinned. “So, what do you say, want to crash the wedding of the year with me?”

 

“I must argue this is a bad idea,” Oswald turned to Ed. “Tell her no, Ed.”

 

Ed stepped forward. “We'll do it.”

 

“We will?” Oswald echoed.

 

“Weren't you just suggesting I need to take a break on the submarine,” Ed chuckled. “What better way than going to a wedding?”

 

XxXxX

 

Oswald knew this had been a bad idea from the beginning and he had only gone to make sure Ed and Barbara didn't get into too much trouble.

 

“The bride was beautiful,” he said to fill the uncomfortable silence. Leslie's dress had a 1940s Hollywood vibe that fit her body well, he thought.

 

“My wedding dress was prettier,” Barbara scoffed and ate the hourdove in her hand, only to immediately spit it out in her hand. “Ugh, what's in this thing?”

 

“Shrimp by the looks of it,” Ed looked at it.

 

“Well it looks like a hairless baby rat to me,” she put her hand in front of her mouth. “Ex-, excuse me.” She ran off.

 

“That was rather unkind of you, Ed,” Oswald chided him, he could tell it was nothing but a simple egg roll with rice. “Do you think we should follow her? Make sure she's alright?” He was hoping he would say no.

 

“Not necessary, there goes Lee,” he pointed out. “Probably making sure their investment together remains healthy.”

 

“That's a cold way to think of a baby,” Oswald chuckled. He wasn't fond of children himself, and found no use in babies in particular, but he had to admit he was becoming rather fond of the Kean/Gordon offspring.

 

Ed looked at him. “We have to leave Gotham before the baby comes.”

 

“Agreed,” he watched Jim follow Lee to the restroom. “The newlyweds won't let mother nor baby out of sight once the bundle of joy is delivered by stork. But I'm surprised you care either way.”

 

“I don't,” he shrugged. “But Gordon will complicate our swim out of Gotham if he finds out we're kidnapping his tadpole.”

 

Oswald chuckled, then sobered. “This whole charade could not have been easy on you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Lee Thompkins marrying Jim Gordon, it couldn't have been easy seeing someone you loved marrying someone else,” he told him. Oswald tried to imagine witnessing Ed marry another woman, he didn't think he could take it.

 

“You never asked what happened, why is that?” Ed asked him.

 

“I went looking for you after the thing with Butch,” he answered. “And found you and Lee Thompkins bleeding out from mutual knife wounds. I assumed you found out she was leaving Gotham without you and you, or Riddler, stabbed her. And she retaliated before falling.”

 

Oswald didn't like to think about finding Ed bleeding to death on the cold hard floor. He had had too many people he loved die in his arms, he wasn't going to lose Ed too, whatever the cost. Even if Ed hated him for it.  

 

“What if I told you she stabbed me first?” he leaned forward towards him.

 

“Then I would say, good for her,” he paused. “Do you… still love her?” He had to know.

 

“I pity her,” he answered. “But no, the virus, as you so aptly called it, must have bled out on the floor with the blood she spilled.”

 

Oswald was relieved to hear that.

 

“And Riddler? Is he gone?” he asked.

 

“He is here,” he tapped his forehead. “I am Riddler and he is me now, I think.”

 

“What does that mean?” Oswald had assumed Riddler was a separate personality in some way.

 

“I only exist when you are here, where you never were, I can never be, what am I?” he smiled.

 

Oswald closed his eyes to think, it was obviously a riddle. “Mirror,” he opened his eyes.

 

“Reflection actually,” he shrugged. “Riddler is my reflection, and I am his. We are the same, and in a way we have you to thank for it I suppose. A side affect of Strange's handiwork, he made us one.”

 

Oswald had fallen in love with Ed but Riddler had become his enemy. He couldn't help but wonder.

 

“Where does that leave us?”

 

“Why do you want to leave Gotham?” he asked instead of answering.

 

Oswald felt trapped by Ed's narrow body, he could have gotten away if he wanted to, but he couldn't move.

 

“There is nothing left for me here,” he answered, and it was partly the truth.

 

“I want the truth, Oswald,” he straightened Oswald’s tie. “I know when you're lying. What is on the mainland?”

 

“It's Martine,” he admitted. “I sent the boy to an orphanage on the mainland with the promise that I would come for him when things were settled. And then the bridges blew, he must think I have forgotten him.”

 

“The boy,” Ed chuckled. “This is all about the boy.”

 

“The treasure is to buy us a new future, as a family,” it felt like a silly dream speaking it aloud. “When I offered you half of the treasure, you are free to join in that future, if you wish it.”

 

“You would offer me a future, with you?” he appeared stunned.

 

“I would offer you all of my tomorrows,” Oswald confessed, “for a future with you.” He braced himself for rejection. “And if it comes to leaving you or the treasure behind, I would chose to leave the treasure.”

 

“Do you really mean that? After everything that we have done to each other?” Ed questioned.

 

“The way I see it, we have been given a second chance,” he told Ed. “Let us leave the past behind in Gotham and start again, what do you say?”

 

“I do not know if I can give you all that you are asking of me, Oswald,” Ed looked down at him.

 

Oswald knew what he spoke of, what they have not spoken of since their newly formed alliance. His love for Ed had never changed but he did not need Ed to love him back.

 

“I am not asking for more than you are willing to give freely,” he said. “You once said you wished to be partners, I am asking you to be my partner, Ed Nygma. Do you accept the offer?”

 

“I do, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot,” he grabbed Oswald’s hand and kissed the back of his glove.

 

Oswald did not ever remember feeling so happy.

 

“You've got to be kidding me,” Barbara returned. “Did you two love birds manage to get married while I was puking my guts out in front of Lee _and_ Jim because let me tell you I've had enough of blissful newlyweds and I will not be a third wheel on your happy honeymoon.”

 

“I've had enough of this place, what do you say to getting out of here?” Oswald chuckled.

 

“Right beside you, Oswald,” Ed kept holding his hand.

 

“Are you coming Ms. Kean?”

 

“I've been thinking, Pengy. My baby is going to need godparents, how do you think Godfather Cobblepot sounds?”

 

Oswald thought he liked the sound of that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. And thank you for being such a welcoming fandom! ((Hugs))


End file.
